The New Intern
by maycm
Summary: What happens when Emily's cousin is the knew BAU intern? my first fanfic so please go easy on me! reviews are welcome! Reid/OC rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy!**

**Of course I do not own criminal minds… although I wouldn't say no to Spencer Reid.**

It was early Monday morning in the BAU. Reid, Prentiss and Morgan were in the bullpen exchanging stories of their weekends. Emily claimed she was still hung over from a girl's night out with JJ and Garcia. Morgan had met a girl at a bar and in his words 'one thing led to another'. Reid admitted he had spent most of his weekend reading and had to listen to the other agents telling him for the hundredth time he needed to get a life.

There was an air of excitement in the unit as today was the day the new intern started. And it wasn't going to be just any intern, it was Prentiss's cousin. Morgan had spent the last few weeks making jokes about sleeping with her, much to Prentiss's dismay. She knew he was only messing, but with Derek Morgan you never really knew.

Half an hour later the elevator door opened and a small figure stepped out. There was a screech and Prentiss hurtled into the elevator, embracing whoever had walked in. Morgan and Reid quickly looked up from their desks, startled. There was a rush of high pitched squeals of delight, the kind of noise only excited woman could make.

"Must be the cousin" Morgan said, dropping the file on his desk and watching the elevator with interest. Prentiss turned around and began walking towards them, dragging the figure behind her.

"Guys, this is my cousin Rebecca Kane" she said with a smile. Finally the woman stepped into view. She was gorgeous.

She was small and petit, but her tight white t-shirt and jeans that almost looked painted on reassured the men that she was as gifted as Prentiss when it came to her chest and butt. Her dark hair almost hit her waist as her blue eyes appraised the two agents in front of her.

"Lovely to meet you!" she stretched a hand out to Morgan who quickly shook it.

"Derek Morgan" He introduced himself "Glad to have you here" Reid thought he could detect a different meaning in his tone.

The dark haired girl turned to Reid, who almost jumped back from her outstretched hand. She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Morgan sniggered at his awkwardness as he took Rebecca's hand

"Dr Spencer Reid" he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact and quickly turned back to his desk.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to the others before the flight" Prentiss hurried her cousin up the steps, who threw an amused glance back at Reid.

"Man you have got to be kidding me" Morgan chuckled, throwing a pencil at Reid "What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Reid fumbled with is papers, his cheeks burning.

The chuckling continued "Prentiss's cousin is hot."

Reid's cheeks reddened further. He began organising his bag, thinking of what he will do if he has to speak to Rebecca again.

"Don't worry kid, she must be around your age, I'll let you have her."

"Shut up" Was all he replied


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the deal with Dr Reid?" Rebecca asked Prentiss on the drive back to her apartment. They were only making a quick stop to pick up an overnight bag. The team had been more than welcoming, everyone trying to make her feel comfortable. Everyone that is, except for Spencer Reid. He had been distant and awkward, never making eye contact with her. Rebecca felt self-conscience around him, something that never happened.

Prentiss laughed "Oh don't mind Reid, he's just a little shy around girls. Being a genius can do that to you."

"He seems fine around you and JJ…" she trailed off, not wanting to seem too concerned.

"That's different, we work together. We're really more one of the guys, you have to be when you're on the team. You on the other hand" she stopped, looking Rebecca up and down "well firstly you're around his age, secondly you're gorgeous and thirdly it's just Reid."

"Pfft, gorgeous, yeah right."

Prentiss made a scoffing noise "Pretty or not, why do you care anyways?" she looked at her cousin with interest.

"Oh, no reason" Rebecca quickly turned to look out the window, hiding her red cheeks.

The team had been on the plane for an hour. It was late and half the members were sleeping with one distinctive snore rising from Rossi's direction. Reid had retired to a seat at the very back of the jet, reading Hamlet… again.

"Murder most foul, as in the best it is;

But this most foul, strange and unnatural."

Reid jumped, startled by the voice. He looked up to see Rebecca leaning against the table in front of him.

"You know Hamlet?" he asked, feeling himself blush a little. Why couldn't he be smooth like Derek? Or even just talk like a normal person?

She laughed and sat in the seat opposite him "I guess so, I studied it in school. I liked it but I didn't think anyone read it for pleasure" she smiled at him, revealing a set of perfectly straight white teeth.

Reid just nodded, swallowing nervously. He hadn't expected her to sit down, and now he felt under pressure to keep the conversation going.

"Do you mind?" she asked, outstretching her hand towards the book. He nodded again, feeling stupid and handed her the book. She began flipping through the play. From the corner of his eye he could see Morgan watching them amused. Reid returned his gaze to Rebecca who was still scanning the pages. She was wearing a woollen cardigan, although the sleeves seemed to long for her small frame and were rolled back several times. Her t-shirt was alarmingly tight and left little to the imagination, and the way she was leaned forward didn't help Reid to keep his eyes off her. He noticed she was swinging her foot back and forth apparently not realising she hit against his legs a few times.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her to sit herself across from Dr Reid. He didn't seem to want to be around her, but Rebecca wouldn't accept that. She always tried to be friendly, and seeing his copy of Hamlet was almost like a sign calling her to walk over. She watched the dark sky outside the window, feeling sick.

"You're afraid of flying." She heard the doctor's voice across from her. She looked at him startled, no one knew her fear of planes. She hadn't told anyone of her phobia, not if it was going to ruin her chances of getting the internship, even though the thought of being thousands of feet up in the air made her stomach turn.

"How- how did you know?" she looked into his face suspiciously.

He put his book down for a moment and shuffled uncomfortably. "Well" he began "you've been wringing your hands and bighting your lip since you sat down, every 3.4 minutes you look at the clock to check the time and when we're landing. Also you haven't stopped kicking my shins in 10 minutes." Was that the start of a smile she could see on his face?

"Oh" she felt herself blush "I'm so sorry, god you should have said something before" she twisted her legs to one side. She wanted to disappear into the seat, but instead fixed her shirt and pulled her cardigan tightly around her, avoiding eye contact.

"Most people with aviatophobia have, or know someone, who has experienced an accident on a plane themselves." Reid was now looking at her with interest. He rested one elbow on the table his brow furrowed. God, he was sexy.

"No nothing like that" she laughed a little nervously "I guess I don't like the idea of being up in the air in a metal coffin."

He opened his mouth once more, probably to reel off facts about aeroplane safety before Rebecca realised something.

"Wait a minute, were you _profiling_ me Doctor?" she asked jokingly. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, he pulled his elbow off the table and sat back.

"No, well, no I just" he stammered. She watched his face grow slightly pinker as he stared at the table and ran a hand mindlessly through his hair. As much as she was enjoying it, she decided to put him out of his misery.

"So _Doctor"_ she put emphasis on the word "Tell me what do you have a PHD in?"

"Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. And B.A's in psychology and sociology. I'm still working on philosophy."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. She looked at him in disbelief. "You're messing!" she said, incredulous.

Reid shook his head, he was used to people's reactions by now.

"But you must be, what, 25?"

"24" he corrected her.

"Your 24 and you've achieved more in your life than most people ever dream of." She was shaking her head in disbelief "Now I know why everyone calls you the genius" she laughed.

"What age are you?" Reid looked into her face, trying to make an estimate.

"21." She smiled.

"You're pretty young to be doing and internship at the FBI."

"I'm a fast learner" she grinned.

Just then there was a pinging noise to signal they were landing soon and Rebecca groaned.

"Better go strap myself in." She sighed and stood up from the table to return to her original seat beside Emily. She adjusted the seatbelt to hold her securely. Before closing her eyes to brace herself for their descent she shot Reid a nervous smile. She noticed him blush before she shut her eyes and felt a smile creep onto her lips. Maybe this summer could be interesting…


	3. Chapter 3

They had spent the night celebrating the good outcome of the case. The unsub was caught and even one girl was saved. Rebecca had insisted on shots after shots for the team, not taking no for an answer.

"Damn I've never seen a girl throw back so many shots before" Morgan said shaking his head as Rebecca arrived with another tray of small drinks.

"It's kind of a talent of mine" she replied.

"Well it obviously doesn't run in the family" Prentiss groaned "I don't think I've been this wasted since college."

"Good that's what I want to hear!" Rebecca beamed, swigging back another shot. "Aw Reid you're not giving up on me now are you? And you were doing so well!"

The genius was drunk for the first time that the team knew of. Somehow Rebecca had convinced him to join in the celebrations, usually he retired to his room to cosy up to a book. Tonight however he had drank as much as the rest, almost turning into a different person.

"Never!" he grabbed a full glass, knocking over two empty ones in the meantime.

"I think I like drunk Reid." JJ said, laughing at her old friend's clumsiness.

They were sitting at a table in the hotel bar. The music was loud and the women had already danced as much as their heels would let them.

"Ooooh Emily" Rebecca said "I think you have an admirer at the bar."

The team turned to see a balding slightly overweight man in a suit raise his glass at Prentiss.

They burst out laughing Prentiss shaking her head.

"I may be drunk, but not _that_ drunk"

"Aw you're no fun" Rebecca pouted. JJ and Morgan helped themselves to another shot on the tray.

Morgan watched Reid follow suit and help himself to another drink. He was really drunk, but then again they all were. And there was nothing like the feeling at the end of a successful case. Time to have some fun.

"Well Rebecca" Morgan began, a cheeky grin on his face "If your so much fun why don't you do something?"

"Ha, like what?" Rebecca asked, the rest of the team leaning in slightly, things were getting interesting.

"Hmm.. I dare you-"

"Ooooh a dare go on"

"I dare you… to chat up the bald guy, and tell him to meet you in your room later." The others laughed, watching to see what Rebecca would do.

"HA! Easy!" she threw her head back with another shot then turned and walked towards the bar.

"I'm blaming you if my cousin ends up pregnant." Prentiss mocked, glaring at Morgan.

They watched her approach the man at the bar, she touched his arm and he turned and smiled at her. They continued talking and Rebecca flipped her hair, laughing at something the man said.

"She's crazy" JJ shook her head "Prentiss you sure she's your cousin?"

"Hey!" she slapped her playfully.

"She's great, that girl know how too party" Morgan picked up another shot.

"A little too well I think. Always flirting with boys." Prentiss rolled her eyes, but smiled at her young cousins antics.

"I don't think Reid would mind that" Morgan nudged Reid who had been watching Rebecca at the bar. Her dress was tight and black, and so short you could almost see her butt.

"Earth to Reid?" Prentiss waved a hand drunkenly in front of his face.

"Oh, wha-?" He turned confused.

"Stop checking out Prentiss's cousin pretty boy!" Morgan ruffled his hair

"I'm- I'm not I-"

The three let out peals of laughter once more. Reid was too drunk to be embarrassed, besides he wanted to see how Rebecca was doing on her challenge.

"Oh oh here we go!" JJ pointed towards the pair at the bar. Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. She leaned up to whisper something in his ear. The man looked ecstatic, he nodded his head and handed Rebecca a drink. She said something else, looking at her watch, and the man seemed to agree again and turned to leave, presumably for Rebecca's room. As Rebecca stood away from the bar the man turned back and slapped her butt quickly and left, disappearing into the crowd. At the table they were shaking with laughter watching Rebecca walk back looking shocked.

"Did you see that? He deserves to be left up there" She laughed, taking another shot from the table. "Now Morgan, that was almost too easy. Is that the best you can do?" she asked with a playful look in her eye.

"Aw girl I don't know if you can handle another dare."

"Bring it." The team were all wasted, leaning onto the table or the arms of their chairs for balance.

"I dare you" Morgan began, looking around at the expectant faces, then stopping on Rebecca's again.

"I dare you to kiss our very own drunk genius right here right now." He ruffled Reid's hair, who looked embarrassed but was too drunk to say anything except mutter slightly.

JJ and Prentiss both went "oooooooooh" at the same time.

Rebecca smiled at Morgan, knowing he thought she wouldn't do it. Well he obviously didn't know her well at all, and there's nothing like proving someone wrong. She placed her shot glass firmly on the table. Before Reid realised what was happening she placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him.

There was an eruption of noise from the others as JJ and Prentiss squealed and Morgan banged the table "My man!"

Reid was in shock. He was going to get Morgan back for this later… but right now the girl he had dreamt of the last two nights had her lips up against his. She was being surprisingly gentle and he found himself responding without realising it. Their lips moved teasingly as Reid pushed to separate her's.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two!" Prentiss pulled at Rebecca's arm who retreated quickly.

"You're no match for me Derek Morgan" She raised another glass to him and they all did a shot. Reid wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw Rebecca wink at him.

An hour later and Prentiss and JJ had returned to their rooms claiming they couldn't have any more alcohol. Rebecca was returning another tray of empty glasses to the bar, now unsteady in her killer heels. Morgan rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked watching Derek pick up his coat.

"Time for me to ditch you two lovebirds" he grinned raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way "anyways we don't leave till late tomorrow, time to get myself a hunny for the night." He looked across the bar, apparently picking a target.

"No, Morgan, don't leave-"

"Hey, kid. Relax. She's totally into you, and don't try to say you don't like her. You've been checking out her ass all night."

"So have you!"

"Yeah but I do that to everyone" he laughed and they both turned to watch Rebecca lean over the bar to get the barman's attention.

"Just talk to her" Morgan slapped Reid on the back, beginning to walk towards the group of girls at the bar.

"Wait a minute… Morgan if that guy you dared her to talk to is still up in her room, where is Rebecca going to sleep?"

Morgan smiled at him "Oh I'm sure you two will sort something out." He turned and left before Reid had a chance to say anything. He couldn't believe this was happening, although he was slightly impressed with Morgan's planning. When was she going to realise she didn't have anywhere to sleep? Maybe she could sleep with the girls? But they had gone up ages ago and were likely to be out cold already. Rebecca could stay in his room, and he could bunk with Derek… Derek and whatever girl he brought back tonight. As all this was running through his mind Rebecca returned to the table with another tray. Reid quickly drank two shots.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca stumbled out of the closing bar gripping onto Reid's arm for support. Reid himself was staggering a lot laughing at the girl's disorientation. They swayed their way to the steps as Rebecca tripped several times due to her heels. Reid was shaking with laughter, everything seemed funnier and he couldn't remember why he had been so panicked earlier. Rebecca was great, easy to talk to, fun, the only girl he knew that didn't make him want to die of embarrassment. He was sure he could see two of her when she sat down on the steps in the hotel. She was struggling with the clasp on her shoes, giggling too hard to get them off her feet.

"Bad shoes!" she pointed at the pair, looking betrayed. This caused Reid into hysterics once more. He'd never been this drunk before, the room was almost spinning and any thoughts that came into his head were impossible to verbalise. Rebecca eventually prised the heels off her feet jumping up again and stumbling slightly.

"Oopsies" she chuckled as she grabbed onto Reid's arm to steady herself.

"You're drunk" Reid finally managed, beginning to walk up the steps.

"Me, says Mr I've never drank before but I do shots like they're water!"

They made it up the stairs, sometimes falling back a step or two by accident.

"Look! Elevator!" Rebecca suddenly gasped when they reach the top of the stairs. She pointed at the elevator looking like a child on Christmas morning. She began dragging him towards it, Reid was surprised she pulled him by the hand. It felt nice, but maybe it was an accident.

"Wait!" Reid stopped abruptly "Did you know there are 6 elevator deaths per year" He slurred looking down at Rebecca.

"Really Reid you just had to mention that?"

They looked at each other for a moment. "Let's do it anyways. Live on the wild side."

"I don't do that enough already?" Reid followed her into the elevator.

"Whatever genius boy" the doors closed and Rebecca leaned against the railing and hiccupped. She looked at Reid for a moment before they both erupted with laughter. They were still gasping for air when they reached Reid's floor.

"Oh wait" Rebecca looked confused "My room key! Prentiss has my room key!"

Reid had stumbled out onto the corridor attempting to grab the wall for support. Rebecca doubled over laughing and went to help the poor guy stand. He obviously wasn't used to the drink and she had really put him through his paces, considering even she could barely think straight.

She looked him up and down for a long moment. He was tall and lean in a way that made you wonder what he looked like under those sweater vests. His brown hair was tousled in that casually 'I just woke up but don't I look damn sexy style'. Rebecca always had a thing for the nerdy guys and she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him again, but this time by choice not as a dare.

"Stop staring at me!" Reid laughed, swaying slightly. He put his arm out to lean against the wall but missed and ended up smacking his face.

"That's it mister, I'm escorting you to your room you'll never make it otherwise!" she grabbed his waist and turned him around. She was surprised there were no protests but Reid stayed quiet and they staggered down the corridor.

There was a loud thump and Rebecca erupted into giggles. "Shhhhhhhhhh!" she put her finger to her lips, bumping into Reid's side as the attempted to get through the hotel door. She stumbled slightly, leaning against the wall for balance. Reid followed her laughing, before he tripped over her foot and fell flat on the floor.

Rebecca clutched her sides laughing, tears rolling down her face. She closed the door behind them and locked it, a habit Emily had gotten her into. She stepped around the spread out body on the floor.

"Oh you're so graceful!" she joked as she attempted to pull him up by the arms. She leaned all her weight back and suddenly toppled over unbalanced. She could hear Reid's laughter muffled into the carpet.

They lay there for several moments giggling. Rebecca stared drunkenly at the ceiling, watching it spin.

"What would Emily say if she knew I was on Dr Spencer Reid's floor." She mused out loud, making a clucking noise with her tongue.

"She'd probably be glad it wasn't Derek Morgan's floor."

Reid turned his head to look at her. She was lying on her back beside him, apparently deeply interested in the ceiling.

"I'm kind of sad I'm only here for the summer." Rebecca sighed "It's nice to finally meet you all, Emily never shuts up about you, this team is like her family. And you're all so great, I think I'm going to really miss you."

"Oh" Was all Reid replied. He watched her face closely, trying to understand what she meant. Did she mean to say 'you' or did she mean everyone? _Stop kidding yourself _a voice in his head hissed _look at her, do you really think she'd want a nerd like you? She's probably going to end up in Morgan's bed tonight._ However at that moment Rebecca turned to look at him and his mind went blank. Their faces were inches apart; he could see every dark eyelash around her blue eyes. She bit her lip, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"How often do interns actually get jobs in the FBI?" she asked, smiling from one side of her mouth.

"A small percentage, but depending on-"

"Never mind Reid." she laughed pushing her hair off her face so it spread behind her on the floor. She looked into his thoughtful brown eyes, his tousled hair, the shadow appearing on his cheeks where he hadn't shaved. She wanted to touch his face, his hair, all of him while she still had the chance. _He's Emily's co-worker, you can't!_ She reminded herself. _Besides, what would a genius like him want with a little intern like you? He's gorgeous; he probably gets girls all the time._

She must have let out a sigh "What's wrong?" Reid asked.

Instead of replying she moved forward a little so there faces were almost touching.

"I'm sorry about the dare earlier." she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

There was a long pause. Their breathing was the only sound to fill up the room. Rebecca could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment, glad that at least one cheek was hidden in the carpet. She grew worried as the silence continued until eventually she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you really sorry?" He asked, searching her eyes for something.

Another pregnant pause, she began biting her lip again.

_Oh what the hell_

She shook her head slowly "no."

"No?"

"No. I've wanted to kiss you since we met in Quantico."

He blinked twice. His expression was unreadable. _Oh no what am I after doing? Is it too late to make a joke of it?_ She wanted the ground to swallow her up. She closed her eyes hoping he would change the subject.

She felt his hand brush against her face. Her blue eyes fluttered open, looking for answers in Reid's brown ones. She heard her own intake of breath as he closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

**A/N so it's my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed! Not sure if I'll write any more chapters. Also half way through the story I changed the OC's name to Rebecca so if there's a random name in there somewhere I forgot sorry! And again I don't own criminal minds.. unfortunately.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca woke slowly. Sun light beamed in through the window and hit her face. Her head was pounding violently and she had an awful taste in her mouth. What was she sleeping on? She shifted uncomfortably, still with her eyes closed, and felt rough carpet scratch against her skin. _What the? _She opened her eyes, wincing a little at the bright light. She realised half of her face was pressed into the dirty hotel carpet and quickly sat up, the room spinning slightly around her. She rubbed her head for a moment and then froze when she noticed another sleeping figure in the room. Beside her was a sprawled out, snoring Dr Reid. _Uh oh… _

She jumped up quickly and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. It was pretty unnecessary considering poor Reid was out cold but Rebecca was in panic mode. She searched her pockets desperately for her phone and then scrolled through her phonebook to find the number she was looking for. She noted it was only half 7 in the morning.

"Come on pick up pick up pick up!" she hissed.

"'Lo?" came Emily's groggy voice down the receiver. She had obviously just been woken up.

"Emily!" Rebecca squealed relieved. "Oh my God Emily I don't know what I've done!"

"What? Rebecca why are you up so early?" Her voice became sharper and more awake now.

"I just woke up…" She trailed off feeling her face flush with embarrassment at her situation.

"Where are you?"

"Well… I um… "

"Rebecca?"

"I just woke up on Reid's floor and he's still asleep and I locked myself in the bathroom!" the words fell out of her mouth in a high pitched panic.

"You woke up _where?"_

"On the floor I don't know what happened what the hell am I going to do?" She bit her lip nervously sure that she must be drawing blood.

"Rebecca!" Emily's voice was stern "Tell me one thing and I'll help… Are you wearing clothes?"

"Oh" That thought hadn't even occurred to Rebecca. She quickly glanced down noting her black dress was still on from the night before "Yeah I am."

"Okay, okay. Look you got to get out of there come straight to my room, where's Reid now?"

"I can't just leave him! He's em…" she unlocked the door and peeked out to see the young genius still sprawled on the floor "He's asleep on the floor. Hey Em did you know that he snores?"

"Stop getting distracted!"

"Sorry, okay what do I do now?"

"Get your shoes and get the hell out of that room!"

"What I won't even leave a note or something?" Rebecca asked guiltily.

"Saying what? _Thanks for letting me pass out on your floor oh and by the way did we have sex?_ Come to my room and we'll figure something out!"

"Uh good point. Okay I'll see you in 5." She hung up the phone and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and her dark hair was tousled like somebody had been running their hands through it. She tried to flatten it down but had no such luck. With a sigh she gave up and left the bathroom tip toeing around the sleeping man. She noticed his hair looked quite tousled too and blushed _why can't I remember? _She thought angrily. She unlocked the hotel door silently and threw one last glance at Reid feeling guilty. At the same moment the snoring stopped and Reid rolled over, fearing he was awake Rebecca quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

The corridor was empty and she began making her way to Prentiss's room. She reached the door but before she knocked heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Well good morning Rebecca!" She groaned and turned to face the smug grin on Morgan's face. "Walk of shame?" He motioned his head towards the shoes in her hands and the fact she was wearing the same dress as the night before.

"No Morgan, I-"

"Just came from Reid's room?" He suggested cheekily.

"NO!"

"Oh really where were you?"

"Um I-" There was a click as the door behind Rebecca opened.

"Morgan" came Emily's voice "If you're done torturing my cousin I'd like to have a word with her."

"Oh by all means." He chuckled and disappeared down the corridor.

"Quick get in!" Emily dragged Rebecca into her room and firmly shut the door behind her.

"Hey pretty boy wake up!" Reid groaned at the sound of the heavy knocking on the hotel door. He blinked several times allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. Unsure of why he was on the floor he quickly got up, staggering slightly. His head felt like it might explode as he pulled the door open.

"Oh man you look like hell!" Morgan chuckled entering the room. Reid looked at himself in the mirror beside the door. His hair was standing up in all directions and there was a large carpet print running down the left side of his face.

"So spill it pretty boy, what happened last night?" Morgan plopped onto the bed grinning at Reid.

"What?"

"With Rebecca? I just saw her wearing the same dress she had on last night" he wiggled his eyebrows "did my boy finally get some?"

"Rebecca?" Reid asked rubbing his face with his hands and sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room "Oh" He froze as he began to remember the events of the night before " I think she came back here…"

"Yeah" Morgan leaned forward eagerly.

"Oh we were really drunk, she said she had to make sure I got back to my room."

"Of course she did."

"And then we got here and" he glanced at the patch on the floor where he had been sleeping "I fell over and somehow she was on the ground too… and I think I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" Morgan asked a little surprised. He was sure if anyone was going to make a move it was going to be Rebecca.

"Yeah I think so" Reid furrowed his brow trying to remember everything.

"And then what happened?"

"Umm nothing, we made out a bit…"

"Just a bit? Reid have you not noticed that thing on your neck?" Morgan laughed at the confused look on the young doctor's face. Reid jumped up from the chair and looked in the mirror once more. Sure enough there was a large dark purple mark on the right side of his neck under his ear.

"Shit."

"I wonder where else she gave you a hickey." Morgan wished he had a camera to take a photo of Reid's expression.

**A/N sorry it took so long to update and it's only a short chapter but I was just crazy busy over Christmas, hopefully I should be updating more soon. Thanks to everyone who alerted the story and feel free to review :)**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately Santa didn't bring me the rights to criminal minds so i still don't own it or any of it's characters**


	6. Chapter 6

The agents were sitting on the jet waiting to return home. Hotch occupied his usual loan seat at the rear of the cabin, while Morgan and JJ sat at the small table and Reid stretched out on the couch. He kept his eyes closed in hope that the lack of light would rid him of his crippling hangover. They were shortly joined by Rossi who was, as always, late. He sat beside JJ looking around

"Where are Emily and Rebecca?" he asked confused. Prentiss had a habit of being 10 minutes early for everything.

Morgan shrugged while JJ offered to call Prentiss. She dialled the number and it rang out until there was a noise at the front of the jet and two very flustered women boarded.

"Sorry we're late Rebecca lost her room key last night." Prentiss muttered while planting herself beside Morgan. Rebecca waved her hand in greeting to the agents feeling a blush rise up her neck at the sight of the sprawled out genius on the couch. She sat in the large seat opposite the table and the four agents, resting her head on the back of the cool leather attempting to relieve her headache.

"Jeez Rebecca you look about as good as I feel." JJ smirked at the pale agent who had dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun with strands falling around her face.

"Late night?" Rossi raised one eyebrow at the younger team members.

"Some were later than others." Morgan grinned at Rebecca who felt her face grow hot and there was a fidgeting noise from Reid's direction. She shut her eyes to avoid the curious glances being thrown her way silently cursing Morgan. This was going to be a long plane ride.

Rebecca's POV

We had been on the plane for almost an hour and still I hadn't brought myself to make eye contact with Reid. Not that I could if I wanted to, he was still covering his eyes with his arm. He'd been like that the whole journey I was starting to think he was stuck. I feigned sleep in hope that I could avoid any more jokes from Morgan but every now and then I peaked out to look at Reid. I'm pretty sure Rossi caught me at it a few times too but he never said anything. Stupid profilers.

_Just ask him_ I thought _ask him about the kiss._ That kiss, that mind blowing, earth shattering kiss from the night before, that one? My cheeks reddened just at the thought of it there was no way I could bring it up. I always considered myself confident around guys but Spencer was different. He's _Dr Spencer Reid _he catches serial killers for a living, and he's ridiculously hot! And even if I finally managed to talk to him about our drunken adventures what would he say? _What if he doesn't remember? _My eyes flashed open at the thought. I blinked to adjust to the brightly lit cabin. Rossi looked at my alarmed face questioningly and then pointedly to Reid and back at me. _Damn Rossi, Rossi knows everything._

I stared at the floor debating in my head. When I heard Hotch begin to shuffle papers and put away files I realised we must be landing shortly. _That's it_ I told myself sternly _You are Rebecca Kane, top of your class at CalTech and the youngest intern the FBI has ever taken on. You can ask out Spencer Reid, and if he says no… _I sighed _If he says no tell him Morgan dared you to do it._

Reid's POV

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch attempting to fall asleep. My head was pounding and I wasn't sure if I could keep down this mornings rushed breakfast. No matter how hard I tried the memory of kissing Rebecca on the hotel floor kept popping back into my mind. I tried to distract myself by running through meaningless statistics and hypothetical ways of how the jet could fall from the sky but my thoughts betrayed me every few minutes and Rebecca would appear in my mind once more. I didn't trust myself to sit up or talk to anyone throughout the journey in case I ended up staring at her, or worse, Morgan might say something suggestive to both of us. No, it was definitely a better idea to keep my head down.

I had to clear my mind and stop thinking about the previous night. The more I thought the more hope I had that maybe I could kiss her again, or maybe more than kiss her. Despite what Prentiss and Morgan think I'm not a robot. But girls like Rebecca don't go for guys like me, last night was a drunk end of case fling. Now we were headed back to dreary Quantico where I was the office geek and she was the bubbly intern who most of the male staff flirted with.

We landed smoothly and JJ, Prentiss, Rebecca and I decided to return to the office to grab some paperwork to finish up that night. Prentiss had suspiciously joined JJ in her office leaving Rebecca and me alone in the bullpen. I threw random files into my bag as Rebecca shuffled through the load on her temporary desk. She plucked several from the bottom before spinning around to look at me. It wasn't until then I realised I had been staring at her and I felt my face turn red.

"Reid I-" She began blinking up at me with her big blue eyes. _Great here comes the rejection_ I thought groaning inwardly. "About last night, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, I mean I think we should-"

"Rebecca." I interrupted turning an even darker shade of red at the high pitch of my voice. I cleared my throat "It's fine let's just forget it ever happened."

"Oh." She stared at me for a moment before turning away and busying herself at her desk "I see, okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I began walking towards the elevator trying to get out of there as fast as possible. _You did the right thing _I told myself as the doors closed blocking my view of the dark haired girl sitting at her desk running a hand through her hair _You didn't need to hear her reject you out loud._ I hit the carpark button angrily wishing i had the guts to return to the bullpen and kiss Rebecca again.

**A/N so I know this chapter was pretty boring but I promise things will get more interesting soon! Thanks for the all the alerts and reviews you wouldn't believe how happy they make me **


End file.
